


tomorrow, it comes

by FanaticDomainExpert



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Mini Fic, Valentine's Day, What am I doing, i was supposed to be doing a project, im sure theres already an episode about valentines day, kind of canon-compliant??, ok but when i say mini fic itslike the /tiniest/ fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticDomainExpert/pseuds/FanaticDomainExpert
Summary: A guide to Valentine's Day, from your community radio.





	

13/02/2017 SHOW TRANSCRIPT

-so, if anyone knows who's been stealing the gnomes, please come forward.

 

And now, an announcement:

 

Tomorrow, Love will descend upon us and deem if we are worthy.

Remember the drill, listeners: if they leave flowers on your porch, you live another 80 years.

If there is a stuffed toy, you have been recruited for the Time War. Say goodbye by scattering candy hearts around the house in innocuous places.

If you receive an expensive gift of any kind, like a diamond encrusted watch, or a tropical vacation, or a luxury yacht, or, per se, a glow-in-the-dark lab coat that is water resistant, just keep in mind that your husband loves and cherishes you soooooo much, and it doesn’t matter if your dinner plans fell through, because as much as I wanted to go to Tourniquet, I also just wanted to spend time with you, Carlos.

…Also, Sheriff Sam said that the purchasing of products in the name of love is now illegal, so shame on you for buying all that stuff.

Finally, listeners - and this is important - if there is a heart shaped box with a bow on it that contains something that look like chocolate, and smells like chocolate, but tastes sickly sweet and sticks to the roof of your mouth, and settles in the pit of your gut like it means to stay for a veeery long time, then you probably shouldn’t have eaten something from a mysterious package that appeared on your doorstep out of nowhere. Amateur.  


**Author's Note:**

> .....idk (pls validate me)  
>  also, if you want to see more of these tiny vignettes, just ask


End file.
